Decoder Ring
by Sketchybadwriter
Summary: Claire continues with her life and senior year after being attacked by Sylar for the purpose of carrying his child, as Sylar sees Claire as the ultimate trophy, or is Sylar also a victim as well? Sylaire
1. Introduction

**Decoder Ring**

**Description:** Claire's life and thoughts as she recovers after becoming Sylar's ultimate victim

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Heroes or Sylar or Claire

**Note:** If people like this, I'll continue. Let me know. Also, if there is anything you want to see in the story, I'd be happy to add it. I like writing for people.

For Catherine, who begged me to write this

**INTRODUCTION**

After the initial shock wore off and her father was able to look her in the eyes again, things didn't get better just more bearable. She didn't wake up screaming as much as she used to, and her family wasn't looking at her with sad and guilty eyes anymore.

Well, they aren't as sad or as guilty, but at least the weight is lifting. She felt like it was selfish of her to think, but why should they be upset? It happened to _her_, not _them. _Painful as it was, Claire had done her best to make it so that nothing had happened at all, and wanted to get past the entire incident, her senior year was starting in a few weeks and now she was putting on a show of how excited she was, but apparently they all saw through and she was sick of pretending.

Maybe being depressed was the thing to do. Looking back she realized that there was nothing that she could do and was happy the first part was done and overwith, but it would never be done and "overwith" was just a sugarcoating that made her feel better about it sometimes. She closed her eyes and jerked violently, she saw Sylar's face and thought for a moment that he was there, and it happened all of the time, though not as frequently.

After she'd come to accept what happened, Sylar was everywhere. She heard his breath, his footsteps, when a commercial was one TV she'd hear his voice, and break out into hysterics, often times exacting her wrath on objects. At night she saw him, his light brown eyes and dense brows above her, smiling his wicked smile.

And Claire would throw the covers off of her body and bolt for the bathroom, and cry as steaming water would roll over her body; but it was never enough, nothing could wash him away from her now, a piece of him was growing inside of her, and nothing could remove it...just like he'd intended.


	2. Run

**Chapter 2- Run**

September had crept up on the Bennet family like some swift snide comment, unexpected and not fleeting from the thoughts. Claire had promised her father to carry along like normal. But had she ever been normal? Was Claire even worthy of the word, what now felt like a derogatory slur? _Normal_. She'd never known such a way of life and now she hated it more than ever.

She stuffed her books into her locker as the fourth week of school came to an end, quickly she glanced up into the mirror on her locker door and flinched as she saw Sylar's smiling face watching her. She turned, but nothing was there.

"You ok Claire?" a girl asked, Claire smiled and nodded slamming it shut and getting her backpack. Her mother now made it a point to pick her up in the same spot; although she said it was just a precaution, from a distance she knew her mother was scanning the horizon for him. Claire felt sick, like she was about to vomit.

"I can't believe this is still happening." Claire cried into her hands, now she was in Dr. Rebecca Smith's office, officially seeing psychotherapy. At first, she was hesitant, it could have been Sylar, but Smith's record went back to far, and she'd learned to trust her over the near 3 months she'd been in therapy.

"Claire, when something as traumatic as a rape occurs, it can take years to overcome the emotions and trauma before we feel safe again." Dr. Smith said in a soothing voice, so soothing it could lull you off to sleep.

"It's not how I wanted to remember it, I wanted to be in love." Claire told, and was surprised that she wasn't crying but that her tone was quite solid. Dr. Smith was going over her words

"Claire, rape isn't about sex, it's about power. Clearly this man, Sylar wanted to overcome you, over power you. But he didn't, you're the strong one. He's the weak one."

When the session was over Claire had opted to walk home instead of getting a ride from her mother, assuring her 300 times that yes, she felt safe enough to walk. She went over Dr. Smith's words and realized how wrong she was. For Sylar, it was about sex. Power played an integral role but he made his intentions clear that July morning when he'd snatched her from her home, into that dark abyss he called "a palace".

Claire ran her hand through her hair, and walked faster, realizing she'd broken into a jog and then a sprint until she realized that she was full on running. But where? Claire gained considerable speed and ran, imagining herself leaving her memories of him behind, leaving her emotions behind, leaving them all behind.


	3. October 15th

**Chapter 3: October 15th**

Claire leaned back in the chair, her feet propped up and her knees against her chest, she spun slightly and gazed at the computer. Huffing briefly and then gathering her things she walked out the front door. Arriving at the physicians office early like she was told to, and went in, alone.

She changed into the paper gown, sat and waited. In walked a female doctor, who looked exhausted but nice.

"Good morning Claire, I'm Dr. Embeth, what can I help you with today?" She asked crossing her legs, Claire took a moment to catch her breath

"A few months ago, I was sexually...I was raped...and I haven't gotten my period in months." she spoke, her face red with emotions. Dr. Embeth's features lighted considerably as she nodded

"Well, we can do a pelvic exam and an ultrasound to determine if you are indeed pregnant and how far along. When you were raped, did the attending nurse or physician do a rape kit on you?" she asked, Claire looked confused, and shook her head fighting back tears

"No...My father told me not to tell anyone." she said, Dr. Embeth glanced down at the chart and saw that Claire's age was 17, what her father did was a major offense, endangering the life and well being of a minor.

Laying back on the gurney, Dr. Embeth lifted Claire's gown and emptied some warm jelly onto Claire's abdomen and rolled the Transducer Probe, the little handle that they use to send out the frequencies, over her abdomen and then after a moment paused, turning the screen to Claire.

"When was your last period, Claire?" she asked

"June 28th." she replied gazing at the display

"I'd say, based on that, your date of ovulation was July 12th and you conceived anywhere between July 8th and July 16th. You're currently 12 weeks pregnant and your due date will be on 40 weeks on April the 4th." Dr. Embeth replied

Claire could only stare at the display. It made sense, Sylar had raped her on July 15th. Exactly 3 months to the day.

"Oh," was all she replied

"Do you want me to print this out for you?" Dr. Embeth asked

"Sure..." was all Claire replied, after a few moments of silence Dr. Embeth spoke again

"Claire...the fetus is already at 12 weeks, if you wanted to terminate the pregnancy, now would be the time to make that choice. Otherwise, your only option will be to carry the baby to term." she told, Claire nodded, "You've only got about a week to choose."

"Other than that, is it healthy?"

"Yes, perfectly healthy." Dr. Embeth, "But Claire?" she asked just before leaving "didn't you notice any morning sickness? Swollen breasts? Aching? Gagging?" Embeth asked

"No. None of that." Claire told,

"Hmm, lucky." Dr. Embeth said closing the door behind her. Claire couldn't feel pain anyway, why should this be any different?

She could tell herself, _this isn't happening_ as she'd done so many times before, but it was getting old and it wasn't making a difference anymore. Looking down at her shoes as she kicked a rock Claire paused in her tracks. Her belly was protruding, she really was pregnant; she'd never noticed before, always had been too upset or in a daze. Of course her mother didn't notice with all of the baggy clothes she was wearing. But now it was so evident... She continued home, her eyes on the horizon.

That evening while her mother was cooking dinner, Claire handed her the sonogram photo. Sadly, Sandra brought her hand to her mouth, and then to Claire's abdomen.

"Was this from Sylar?" she asked a tear falling

"Of course." Claire snapped snatching the photo out of her mother's hand, "No, you're skanky ass daughter wasn't really raped at all. She's just screwing so many guys that it was the only way to cover it up. In fact, I don't know who the kids father is, better test the entire football team!" Claire erupted, Sandra stood stunned

"Claire," Noah said in a stern tone "hand me that photo. NOW." He ordered, his arm outreached.


	4. Ultimatum

**Ultimatum**

In the time that he'd been Claire's father, he'd gotten some nasty looks from her. But this one took the cake, this set the tone, this look actually sent ice down his spine and made it very clearly that under no circumstances, was Claire handing over that photo.

"An abortion. Regardless of what term your in I can procure one for you with my connections." Noah told, Claire's face lit up with amusement

"Oh listen to Mr. Republican. Afraid of you reputation? As if you have any friends to uphold it with!" Claire erupted, her tone was so laced with mockery it was nearly unbearable

"Oh, and Ms. Liberal, now wants to carry the monster to term!" He yelled, Claire's eyes were blazing

"You IDIOT!!" She stampe throwing her arms in the air, "Rapid Celluar Regeneration. AS IF my body could eveb let me have an abortion. It could constantly be healing throughout the entire process, it's worthless." She raged

Noah realized Claire was right, and smart. But Sylar was so much smarter than everyoine here and he knew it. By getting Claire pregnant she'd have no other options but to carry the fetus to term. But this wasn't the end. Sylar wasn't just some sperm donor who forcefully dumped his loading and then expected Claire to do all of the work, oh no. Sylar, at some point was coming back into the picture.

"We can relocate you Claire, take you somewhere where you'll be safe." Noah said, almost desperately

Claire's face was solid and cold, "I'm not going anywhere." she made clear through clenched tooth

"But what about Sylar, he's bound to come back for you and the baby at some point." Sandra noted, she was sweating and shaking, fighting back the tears. Why her Claire? Why was this happening?

"I know," Claire told "I've always known he'd come back. When he took me last July I knew. And I knew that if he didn't succeed the first time, he'd fine others. But he knew when I was ovulating. I'm sure if it's a power that he can sense it or if he'd been watching." Claire told

"Watchng?" Sandra asked,

"Yeah, like maybe he'd gotten close to me." Claire told and gave both of her parents a death glare

"Claire, neither of us is Sylar." Sanra told, exhaling. Claire turned turned her back and looked over her shoulder

"Oh, and dad, I'm still going to school and keeping a normal life. And there's nothing you can say about that. And if you try anything, try to move me, try to get me away from here...I'll run. So fast and so far that not even Sylar can find me. And you'll never see me again, and mom will hate you more than she already does." Claire sneered walking up the steps. The sound of a door gently closing barely echoed downstairs.


	5. Claire in repose

Sorry, chapter is currently down.


	6. Man and Monster

**Man and Monster**

Note, as of Sunday, May 17th, 2009 at 9:34 pm, I have pumped out 6 chapter in one day. Because people keep PMing me and begging me to please write more and not to abandon this story, I've gotten about 17 PM's. All I ask in return if people could please write me some reviews. Detailed would be nice but I'll take whatever.

Thank you

_Claire backed up a bit, sitting on the bed, running her hands over her tummy, feeling the baby react with each stroke. Like bubbles making her weightless she reveled in the sensation. Wracked with emotions, that were finally good ones, she cried, and it was a happy cry, and that felt amazing._

Wiping the tear from his face, the only company Sylar had was the sound of his leather boots clumping against the cobblestones in a gentle, nearly soothing sound. He let out a grunt and shook, pushing all of the emotions, the regret, resentment and disgust he harbored for himself, deep down, so that they couldn't hurt him.

He took a seat and crossed one leg over the other, and thought about what he just saw. Claire, happy, healthy and in the throws of surprise as their baby moved inside of her. Opening his pocket his took the sonogram out and examined it.

He wasn't an expert on pregnancy nor babies, but it appeared to be quite healthy. He pondered...he have a son or a daughter? Did he even care? In his brain he went over the endless possibilities of what the child could look like. Completely like Claire, or completely like him. And then he started mixing and matching physical traits of the child and what it would look like.

He didn't hear the sound of the door open, but her voice took him right out of his ponderings.

"The child will be healthy, strong mentally and physically, and have limitless powers." She said walking in, Sylar cringed at the sound of her voice. Although soothing when he first met her, now that he knew what she was, it sent acid right into his mouth, and burned.

"What have I told you about reading my thoughts?" He sniped, refusing to look at her, she was quiet

"Can't help it," the old woman told "I've been doing it for decades." She replied sitting down next to him, but he refused to look at her.

"Don't hate yourself for what you did. Hate me." she told breaking the long silence between them

"I _do_ hate you." he sneered

"Not enough though," she smiled "you're too much of a self-loather to ever admit when something is completely out of your hands. And too proud to admit that you were completely overpowered." she smiled again. Clenching his teeth and closing his eyes, Sylar shook with rage as he remembered

"Your puppet," he hissed "but it was fleeting." he smiled cruelly in retaliation

She raised her eyebrow and smiled, it was full of mocking malice.

"Fleeting...but I used my time wiselly." she spoke, glancing down at the sonogram photo in Sylar's hand.


	7. The best things in life

**Chapter 7: The best things in life**

**Note: If you want me to continue with this, just let me know, as well as things you'd like to see. Next chapter will be longer, but again, my microsoft word is down.**

When you've hit rock bottom there's nowhere to go but up they say. Sylar, on the other-hand seemed to only have dug himself deeper and then struck gold in the sense of guilt and disgust with himself. What he'd done to Claire was unforgivable and deplorable, if only she knew that he suffered 10 fold for what he'd done to her, and that he'd feel the agony of 1,000 deaths to cleanse her of the agony.

Claire had always been special to him, he'd felt that way for sometime, envisioned them living together and loving together, a happy and healthy home...but as life had proven time and time again, the best things in life weren't' meant for him. Images of a craftsman home on a sunny day were flickering in his mind of him and Claire laughing and talking as their children played, running, screaming, happy, beautiful. A rainy Saturday at home, all of them in the living room, huddled up on the coach watching a movie. 3 in the morning, holding a pregnant Claire in his arms as their other children sleep all around them in the bed. His 3 year old son wrapped around his waste, while his 8 year old daughter was stretched across he and Claire's legs, and their 4 year old twins, a boy and a girl sprawled out, the older children safe in their beds...bliss.

"Big family." The voice said, rocking Sylar out his peaceful ideal daydream

"Magna!" He roared turning around "What have I told you about reading my mind?!" he erupted, his face turning red, she did not react to the rage and continued speaking

"You can still have it, you can have it all with Claire. She'll just need more persuasion." Magna announced boldly

"I don't want to persuade anyone, I want them to come willingly." He replied looking away

"Like any woman would willing come to you. Serial killer, rapist," she spat

"THAT was all you!" Sylar roared, tears falling from his eyes, as he jumped up from the chair charging at Magna

"And don't you EVER forget that!" She hissed waving her hand as Sylar froze in mid-stride, he screamed as she sent agony throughout his system. "Haven't you ever wondered Sylar if killing Claire will feel as good as it did when you killed Elle?"

"STOP." He demanded

"Don't you ever forget that it was I who overpowered you, and it was I who controlled you that night, and it is I who shall reap the benefits of that forced union. I did it once and I'll do it again and again and again, SyLAR. until you're nothing Sylar, until I've used you up. You can only recycle something so many times until it's useless. I have plans for you and Claire." Magna said turning, her silver hair whipping behind her; Sylar dropped to the ground grunting in agony, he manged to look up, his eyes strained and his face red,

"If you hurt Claire, I swear to god Magna, I rip your mind right open!" Sylar threatened, it was at that moment Magna returned to the room, looking malicious as ever, her smile so proud

"I'll kill you Magna! I'll-"

"You'll what Sylar? I've rendered you useless!"

"If you hurt her, I swear-"

"Me hurt her?" Magna asked with a smile, "Why Sylar, I'm disappointed, I thought you would have caught on by now. You'll be the one who hurts her...puppet." she grinned, Sylar closed his eyes and fought back tears. No...not again...this couldn't be happening.

Claire...Sylar had to protect Claire, but how could he gain her trust? He needed help...he needed to get away from Magna...now. Another bolt of agony shot through Sylar, convulsing with agony, his favorite images of his daydreams of Claire passed in front of his closed eyes as he lost consciousness.

"I have a date with some pom poms." Magna hissed leaving


	8. Crystal Village

Chapter 8: **Crystal Village**

It was storming in his head and his heart, but the outside was calm and serene. Matt Parkman threw his jacket on the couch and put his gun and cuffs away, grunting and rubbing his eyes.

"No I didn't get milk. I forgot." He called toward the backroom, Peter Petrelli popped his head out, rolling his eyes

"I put your dinner in the fridge." he told

"I know Pete, thank you." Matt waved walking to the kitchen. In exchange for letting him crash there for free, Peter had to cook and clean the house, it was a fair deal. Opening the fridge, Matt began to shake. Walking out of the bathroom Peter rushed to Matt's side.

"Matt? What's wrong?" Foaming at the mouth, his eyes drawn into his head, Matt grumbled and then as if struck on the back of the head with a frying pan, he exhaled and jumped back. A tear falling from his face. He leaned against the counter and panted heavily, his face gaining a deep red color. He began to cough uncontrollably and shake as if trying to expel some foreign substance.

"Oh my god, Matt!" Peter said in shock, he didn't know what to do "Tell me what to do... tell me what's wrong!"

At that Matt turned to him and shook his head

"Can't tell you, must show you." He wheezed and grabbed Peter's arm, to which Peter's eyes ascended into his head and foamed at the mouth shaking. Afterward he too sough support from the counter, coughing and yacking.

Regaining his composure, Matt placed his hand on his chest and breathed deep, tears streaming down his face.

"My god what was THAT?" Peter demanded, still coughing

"Sylar. He's in trouble. He sent me all of that information mentally. Thing is, the emotional comes as well, and the physical isn't far behind." Matt breathed, Peter motioned for him to continue, and then vomited on the floor

"Sylar's being controlled, by a woman, I don't know her---Magna, that's her name. She's a very power psychic and has some other intense abilities as well. She's the one who made Sylar...attack Claire." Matt told, wiping his mouth, Peter stood up

"No, that was all Sylar." He stated, but this only drew intense head shaking from Matt

"You know that isn't true Pete, he had no control. I didn't transfer you all of the information. Magna is probably one of the most powerful psychics ever. She knew that Claire and Sylar coming together in a union would create the perfect evolved human." Matt told, Peter kept listening

"So? Why them? There are tons of evolved humans with amazing powers." Peter told, again Matt shook his head

"Not like Claire and Sylar. Neither of them can die. Together they'd create what Magna considers a "god" in a sense, or a "demi-god." Once the kid realizes it's full potential, regardless of age, she's going to suck it dry of it's abilities." Matt told, a tear falling down his face at the inhumanity.

"Jesus, this woman wants a second chance at life." Peter realized

"And she'll get it," Matt told, "for eternity." he breathed looking away

"Where is Sylar?"

"I don't know, not with Magna though, she can't even find him." Matt answered, looking up as the sound of a tree branch scratched against the roof, Pete exhaled and inhaled loudly.

"So, you're telling me that for once Sylar is the victim?" Pete asked crossing his arms looking away

"Looks that way. Yeah, he's definitely being controlled, like a marionette doll. It's really sick actually, she forced Sylar to kidnap and rape Claire that night, it was just as painful for Sylar as for Claire. I can't believe I am actually thinking this, but I really feel bad for Sylar. I actually feel sorry for that mother fucker." Matt announced in awe

"I don't. He's a bastard and a killer. He's killed so many of our friends; and now a rapist to boot."

"Pete, it wasn't his fault. He's trying to get away from her, the same way you got away from your father."

"Don't talk to me about him," Pete said walking away, Matt sensed Pete's mind and it was clear that his anger went beyond hatred of rape and murder.

Peter felt that Sylar had ruined his chance with Claire, with whom he'd always imagined living out his life with.

And now that dream was shattered, Claire, with a baby wouldn't want to delve into the whole realm of dating. Peter huffed with defeat and turned on the TV.

"We have to find Claire you know." Matt said from the kitchen

"I know." Peter replied sadly turning the channel

"Leaving tonight?" Matt asked

"Don't you have work?"

"I'll take that much needed vacation right about now." was all he replied as he walked into his bedroom grabbing a suitcase. Peter stood and walked to his room following suit.

Hitting the ground, gasping for breath Sylar cough up what felt like vast amounts of water. He glanced over his shoulder at the huge lake behind him, rain coming down all around him.

Shoeless and barely clothed he pulled the trench-coat tight around him and with a shaking, unsteady hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic bag, inside of it was the sonogram of their baby.

_Claire...I'm going to protect you...I am so sorry...I'll make all of this right._


	9. It was really on you

**Disclaimer: I do not own, "I love you" by Sarah McLachlan and it is used without permission**

**Note: Worked on this until 2:06 in the morning because I got so many PM's from people asking so. Thanks again, I really appreciate it. If you want to see something, just let me know, I'd be happy to put it in.**

**Chapter 9: It was really only you**

"Don't go so fast, we'll get pulled over." Peter commented tiredly gazing out the car window in the 5 am features outside

"There are no cops around for miles, plus I'm one of them." Matt told

"Oh, so there really is that _one of us, one of us geeble gobble, geeble gobble_ bull shit when it comes to you cops?" Peter asked, his eyes closed

"What?" Matt asked

"It's from a movie. Never mind."

"Don't worry, we're close now, only 13 more hours and we'll be there." Matt told

"Seriously, don't read my thoughts." Peter told defensively, Matt said nothing

"I can't believe this is how we're spending Christmas." Peter put in

"I don't care. I don't celebrate Christmas." Matt told

"Why? Are you Jewish? Is that why you don't have a tree back home?" Peter inquired

"Nope. I just think it's useless. I don't care anymore." Matt told, the sound of a tape recorder clicked on

"December 23rd, 5 am. My name is Peter Petrelli, my friend and house mate and I are heading across the US to California to come to the aide of a 17 year old evolved human, who was impregnated against her will with the result that it might produce a super evolved human so that a psychotic bitch named Magna may live forever. In our quest, we are also seeking out the man who was forced to impregnate her against his own will; someone who was once our biggest has now been revealed to be to our own shock, the biggest victim of all." Peter spoke into the rape recorder, Matt broke out into laughter.

"Hearing it out loud just makes it so much more insane than it already is." Matt commented, pressing down on the gas as they accelerated

"I know. How long do you think Sylar's been under her control? I mean, he showed a maniacal behavior before she showed up..."

"A long, long time." Matt replied with a shrug, "Even before he was Sylar, when he was still Gabriel Gray, Magna has been there in the shadows, manipulating his mind, molding him into her perfect vessel; from the information I gathered, she's been there for at least 20 years..."

"Christ almighty." Peter replied running his hands through his hair

"That's a long time to be with someone and manipulate them, and I suspect that those roots go deep....very deep." Matt replied, hitting the accelerator one more time.

Smiling widely Claire folded then onesie over her belly

"And one, and two and three." She sang folding it neatly and placing it on the bed and started at another. It was Christmas break and Claire had the entire time to relax and contemplate her situation and as surprised as she was, she'd made peace with the child inside of her, it wasn't its fault their father was a monster. Peace and love for her child, yes, but Sylar...she'd make him pay.

"Claire, mom said come down stairs it's dinner!" Lyle screamed from the living room

"In a MINUTE!" Claire erupted and then peacefully went back to folding her clothes, wide eyed and slightly terrified of his sister, Lyle ran back to the kitchen, she was a force these days..._pregnant chicks_ was all he thought with a huff as he continued walking forward.

It had been easier on Lyle at school then he'd thought, he was ready for people to start calling Claire a whore and giving him a bad time, but amazingly, people had been sympathetic and only gracious toward her. No doubt it was because of that monster Sylar, and everyone knew it that someone assaulted her.

It made Lyle's blood boil, no one should do that to anyone, EVER. It was the worst thing in the world rape. If you get murdered, you're dead, you don't care, you can't. But if you're raped, you have to live with that forever, and now Claire would have to look into the eyes of that child and know where part of it came from...he'd have to look into it's eyes and know where it came from. Lyle took his seat at the dinner table and looked at his parents.

"She's coming." Was all he said as he continued pondering

Seated during dinner Claire piled her plate high nearly 3 of everything on the table.

"Claire," Noah said taking a drink of water "maybe you should put some of that back." he told taking a large gulp of his wine.

"What? I'm hungry." she replied

"You can't be that hungry."

"Uh, Noah you've never been pregnant before." Sandra told

"And neither have you dear." Noah smiled, everyone went quiet.

"That's the cruelest thing I have ever heard you say to mom." Claire said in amazement, Lyle looked horrified

They continued eating and dessert came around

"Aren't you worried you'll gain too much weight Claire?" Noah, her father put forth once more

"Oh my GOD!" Claire yelled her fork hitting her plate "My OB says that I am perfectly healthy, leave it alone." She told grabbing a huge piece of pecan pie and slapping it down on her plate. After dessert the family moved into the living room, allowed to open one present.

"Aw thanks mom and dad." Lyle said opening up his SIMS 3 game, next came Claire. Her gift was in a green package titled only, "Claire". A brown package opened up into pink paper and then cold smooth glass touched her finger tips.

Heavier than she anticipated, Claire pulled out a snow globe with her name on the top. Inside was a beautiful garden scape unlike any she'd seen before.

"Thank you," she spoke looking at her parents who smiled. Not knowing where the gift had come from, Noah and Sandra silently assumed it had come from the other.

Silently, outside the window, his coat pulled around his thin body, Sylar watched as Claire opened the snow globe and gazed at it with awe and graciousness...the same way Sylar had always looked at her...

_I have a smile  
Stretched from ear to ear  
To see you walking down the road_

We meet at the lights  
I stare for a while  
The world around disappears

Just you and me  
On this island of hope  
A breath between us could be miles

Let me surround you  
My sea to your shore  
Let me be the calm you seek

Oh and every time I'm close to you  
There's too much I can't say  
And you just walk away

And I forgot  
To tell you  
I love you  
And the night's  
Too long  
And cold here  
Without you  
I grieve in my condition  
For I cannot find the strength to say I need you so

Oh and every time I'm close to you  
There's too much I can't say  
And you just walk away

And I forgot  
To tell you  
I love you  
And the night's  
Too long  
And cold here  
Without you 


	10. The strange education part 1: Claire

**Chapter: 10 The strange education part 1, Claire**

**Dedicated to MarnieGray- a wonderful reader who always reviews and is a really sweet gal.**

**Claire**

Straining her neck a bit Claire kept her eyes closed and relished in the snugness of her warm bed. She glanced at the clock and read that it was already 6 am, Christmas Day. She exhaled and threw the covers off her exposing her large abdomen, although only 25 weeks pregnant she was showing quite large with her small frame.

Throwing her robe on, she padded downstairs and saw Lyle sitting at the base of the tree, staring intently at the presents

"Undressing them with your mind?" Claire asked tying her robe around her, but her belly protruded through, Lyle remained eyeing the gifts

"I know I got an Okama Game Sphere…I've gotten B's since September, I had to have gotten it." He said almost in a trance. Claire paused staring at her brother, hoping that he did get it, because he might have an aneurism if he didn't.

"Little baby," Claire cooed to herself as she sat down rubbing her belly as the baby changed positions. Lyle was officially in a trance.

"Merry Christmas!" Sandra called from the top of the stairs as she and Noah came down, both rubbing their eyes. Gifts were passed around and Claire was happy to find that she didn't get baby things, making it a normal Christmas.

Opening her last gift Claire, walked up stairs to change, throwing her robe on the bed, then glanced down at her side table picking up the snow globe, she tilted it and watched the contents gently drift about, she smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." A croaky voice said from behind her, setting the globe down Claire furrowed her brow and turned to face the voice, and shook in terror.

"Oh my god you're huge." Sylar said in amazement, Claire's scream felt as if it ripped through space and time.

Matt and Peter

"Did you hear that scream?" Matt asked slamming the door to his car, Peter looked at the Bennet house and they both bolted for the front door. Upon entering they were met with the sounds of screams and scuffling upstairs.

"Jesus Christ they'll kill him!" Peter yelled darting up the stairs arriving at Claire's room, the sight of Mr. Bennet beating and choking Sylar to death. Peter grabbed Mr. Bennet by the color and secured him down on the ground. Matt came in wielding his gun.

"Is everyone ok?" Matt asked looking around, Sylar was unconscious on the ground, Mr. Bennet was seething and Claire was bundled into her mothers arms.

"What is the matter with you? SHOOT HIM!" Noah yelled "HE RAPED MY DAUGHTER!" He spat. Waving the gun in the air, Matt spoke very calmly

"We're all going down to the living to have a chat, right now. Everyone be cool and keep your heads." Matt ordered as Peter dragged Noah downstairs and Sandra and Claire filed out.

Sitting in the living room, Claire was clearly distressed, shaking uncontrollably by what she'd just been told.

"What do you mean he had no choice? He raped me!" Claire sobbed, her mother held her tight

"No Claire. I mean yes, he did do that but was under someone elses control. A woman, a very powerful psychic named Magna who has many other powers, she's very strong."

"If she's so powerful how come we've never picked her up on our radar?" Noah asked cleaning his glasses

"Believe it or not Noah, there are many people out there who are smarter than you and your organization." Peter said crossing his arms, very annoyed

"Listen…rape is really bad, and terrible, but this is none of my business…can I go up to my room?" Lyle asked, clutching his Okama Game Sphere as if it were some precious idol- never mind it was a precious idol to him. Noah excused him and Lyle disappeared quickly

"So you're saying that this entire time, Sylar hasn't had control over who he is, what he says….what he does?" Claire croaked wiping a tear

"No, very minimal control actually. Magna's been in his life for some 20 years shaping Sylar for the moment you were old enough to conceive and then she found her moment. He's been in her grips for some time. She foresaw both your births and the possible child it would produce. A child with intense advanced abilities; Magna thinks it'll be some sort of god and she wants a second chance at life, and this child is her chance. She knew that with your regenerative abilities it would impossible for you to abort or miscarry. She's been planning this so long." Matt explained, horrified Claire drew her hands onto her belly

"She wants to take my baby from me?"

"When you give birth, she'll take the baby and absorb his or her powers, effectively killing it as well…she couldn't afford for it to grow up and potentially stronher and greater competition." Peter told, Claire shook her head

"No…No I don't believe any of this…Sylar is a murderer and he raped me!" Claire cried pointing upstairs. Peter and Matt's eyes met

"Shoe 'em." Peter told as he stretched out his hand touching Noah while Matt took his free hand and touched Claire who was touching Sandra.

"This is gonna hurt bad." Was all Matt said before anyone could protest and sent the information through them.

Images of Sylar as a child, images of Magna controlling him, Sylar's agony at the horrible things she had him do to people. The pain, the loneliness, the torment and the guilt…such remorse. _I'm Gabriel! I'm Gabriel!_ He shouted in pain, but finally gave in to Magna knowing that he'd never win and no one was coming to save him. Claire saw him that night he snatched her, forced himself inside of her, how he was in even more pain than she was. He hated himself so intensely; it could only be described as epic.

Letting go Matt and Peter stumbled backward and Sandra, Noah and Claire all vomited in their hands.

"Why is that a side effect?" Peter asked, hand on his chest subduing vomit

"I don't know but it gets better with time." Matt added and Peter nodded

Claire took a deep breath and tears fell from her eyes, Magna was the monster, not Sylar, Claire pushed back the need to vomit again as she ran up the stairs passing Lyle.

"Oh my god it smells like vomit down here. What was going on, the entire house was shaking," he asked in a very laidback tone

"Oh my god!" Peter yelled pointing at Lyle startling everyone, Lyle looked stunned and confused, expecting some terrible behind him, his muscles froze.

"Your shirt kid! The Labyrinth? I love that movie!" Peter smiled and Lyle looked down realizing he was wearing a shirt of Jareth the Goblin king.

"Oh yeah, Jareth is a my hommie." Lyle laughed bumping his fist on his chest

"If he wasn't I'd banish you the bog of eternal stench!" Matt added, all three of them laughed and then fell silent

"You guys wanna come and see my new Okama Game Sphere? I got 3 controllers." Lyle asked very seriously

"Yes we do." Matt and Peter said in unison following Lyle up the stairs.


	11. The strange education part 2: Sylar

**Chapter: 10 The strange education part 2, Sylar**

**Note: Hey guys, I love you guys I really do. And this story has so many hits and I'm getting so many PM's it's making my head spin. Since May 17th, 2009- in the course of 3 days I pumped out 11 chapters and now I need some down time, so I am going to take a little break, but I should be back within a week. Love you guys!**

**C**onflicting sensations, all around him, hotness all around his body but coolness on his lips…and bright lights all around him…was he in a hospital? He made a grunt as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Claire," he smiled gently in a raspy voice, she stared down at him running an ice cube over his dry cracked lips

"How does this water feel?" She asked leaning against the tub

"Claire, I am so sorry…I never wanted to hurt you…I would die if it meant never hurting you and taking away the pain," he breathed

"I know Sylar, it wasn't your fault. It was Magna, not you, I know that now Sylar." Claire told holding Sylar up and running a cup of water through his hair, he smiled gently

"Thank you." He breathed again

"It's ok Sylar."

"You know, you can call me Gabriel, or Gabe." He told with as much of a grin as he could muster up

"Gabriel, that's a nice name." She said lathering up her hands and running the soap over his chest, it was bony and emaciated, he looked terrible.

"Sylar. It's a watch company, apparently she liked it, Magna, tried to disconnect me from my humanity, make me numb and angry, and try to make me mechanical." He told

"I know," Claire said soothingly "Matt showed me everything,"

"Oh good, I was worried that message night not have gotten to him, that Magna may have intercepted it."

"Nope, Matt and Peter got it and the aftereffects." She told, Sylar smiled

"It's the worst isn't it?" he told before passing out. Claire cradled his head and continued washing him. She'd drained the bathtub twice because he was so dirty; she dried him off and dressed him in some of her father thick sweatpants and shirt and put him in her bed.

"I brought him some soup," Sandra said handing the tray to Claire, Sylar was passed out on the bed

"Thanks, I'll feed it to him."

"Are you really going to share a bed with him?" She asked skeptically

"Or what? He'll get me pregnant?" Claire rolled her eyes, Sandra smirked and walked out

Sylar felt a shaking, and saw that it was Claire, he would have smiled, but he had no strength.

"Open your mouth." She ordered and he did. He never thought so but broth tasted like the most delicious meal on earth to him, it was warm and hearty and felt it travel down his freezing throat.

"You look good Claire, your hair is so lustrous, more than usual." He smiled

"Thanks," Claire said touching it "when you're pregnant you lose less hair."

"How far along are you?" he asked

"25 weeks," she replied

"Do you know what you're having?"

"No, it was the one thing I had control of…I guess we'll have to be surprised." She told giving him another spoonful

"Why are you doing this Claire, you don't have to…" he asked, so weak

"Because Sylar, it wasn't your choice, you're an even bigger victim than I am. I spent so much time fearing and loathing you, now I know that it wasn't you at all. It was all Magna, that repulsive excuse for a human, but now that you're you I am ready to leave behind Sylar and find out who Gabriel Gray is." She told, a tear fell from Sylar's right eye, and closed his eyes in exhaustion.

"Matt, Peter you two sleep here tonight." Noah told just as they were leaving

"Uh, we wrecked your Christmas, we'll be going now." Matt told

"NO. You won't. I don't doubt that if Magna doesn't already know Sylar's here, that she won't figure it out soon, you two are staying here for a while." Noah instructed and walked away

"Guess we have to finish our now that we live here." Peter noted as they walked back to Lyle's room.

Settling into bed, Claire turned out the light and gazed at Sylar's still body, he was so exhausted that he didn't even toss or turn and his chest barely rose and fell. She reached her hand out across the ocean of blankets and touched his soft black hair.

"Merry Christmas, Gabriel." She breathed, the snow globe on the bed stand shimmered as it caught the light of the moon outside.


	12. Letting the cables sleep

**Letting the Cables sleep**

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. I took the title from the song "Letting the Cables sleep" by Bush, used without permission.

**Friday January 29****th, 2010 **

_**26 weeks pregnant**_

Claire adjusted her bra and then pulled her shirt over her head topping it off with a sweater; it was unusually cold outside for California, 40 degrees outside. Nearly unheard of for the state, but Claire was unusually cold lately anyway; she grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulders, feeling the pain in her back, which was increased by the pain in her front. Looking down at her bowl she grimaced, she knew she had to eat breakfast but felt like she had no room and like every morning she force fed herself.

Lyle groggily made a sludging noise as he put his face down onto the table and put part of a granola bar in his mouth, but declined to chew it for a moment.

"For god sakes Lyle it was a mistake buying you that game sphere." Claire said in disgust

"But I'm so happy…so very happy…" he told dreamily

"Look at you, you're exhausted, you're malnourished, you're anti-social." Claire said pointing

"Fuck off you don't know me." He wheezed weakly staring at the ceiling

"It's Friday and it's a half day, just go back to bed." Claire said taking a final bite of cereal and Lyle walked over to the couch, turned on the TV and then involuntarily fell over falling asleep.

School was getting more stressful, but not in the academic area, for some reason Claire was excelling beyond normal, as if her brain had been turned into a super engine. It was the kids, as where at first they were supportive of her gentle situation a few girls at school were trying to intimidate Claire, by making remarks and comments, even harshly opening fire on her with pamphlets, DVD's and books on adoption. She rolled her eyes at the thought and walked out to her car glancing up at her window as she backed out.

She didn't have classes until afternoon and spent most of her time with the librarian Mrs. Peachum, who was elderly and sweet and very supportive of Claire, and Claire equally enjoyed her company, and fretted about returning to the dank and drab halls of school to which she'd outcast some time ago…

**Silence is not the way**

You in the dark  
You in the pain  
You on the run  
Living a hell  
Living your ghost  
Living your end  
Never seem to get in the place that I belong  
Dont wanna lose the time  
Lose the time to come

Whatever you say its alright  
Whatever you do its all good  
Whatever you say its alright  
Silence is not the way  
We need to talk about it

**W**as he Sylar or was he Gabriel? He didn't know anymore as for long he'd watched from the back of his mind as Magna forced him to live as Sylar, watching, feeling as he said words and committed actions that would force him to scream and break and hurt and die. Die so much that nearly died inside and had actually given in a while back and now that he was free of her, he wondered: Who the hell was he? So long being controlled he didn't know anymore; he was so bewildered by this world and the things that were going on. He thought of Magna once more, being trapped with her for all that time and now here he was in the midst of unfathomable kindness and understanding. He'd declined sleeping in Claire's bed and was now occupying the guest bedroom and had become somewhat of a recluse, hiding in the room trying to figure out who he was.

"You're literally a blank slate." Matt said taking a bite out of an apple pacing back and forth, Sylar was sitting on the bed looking away, "I mean, you could start anywhere you wanted, become a democrat, a republican, a mailman," Matt mused

"A porn producer," Peter interjected; Matt nodded and pointed his finger in agreement

"With the right attitude that is."

"What music do I like?" Sylar asked looking up, there was a silence "What movie can I watch over and over again? What quote do I repeat most? How times in my life have I fallen in love? What is my favorite song?" He asked, a tear falling down his face, and it was then that Matt and Peter really understood the humanity in the situation. Sylar had been denied a life for so long that now here was, having nothing personally to own. Not even a song lyric.

"I don't know you'll have to just start living." Peter told

"Why was Claire so quick to forgive me? After what I did?" Sylar cried

"No, NO." Matt told approaching him "That was Magna, ALL Magna and Claire is kind enough and smart enough to know the difference; I can't tell you to move on, I don't know what it's like to live in your shoes…or to have been controlled like that." Matt said gently, an alarm went off making everyone flinch

"Damn that's work." Peter said looking at his watch

"No one gonna wanna buy ice cream in 40 degree cold!" Matt yelled at Peter as he walked out, Peter responded by flipping him the bird over his shoulder as he disappeared down the hall.

"Sylar-uh Gabriel, what was it like, living with Magna?" Matt asked sitting down

What a funny question, even when she wasn't in his presence Sylar had been living with her mentally, emotionally and physically. He almost missed her, was used to being controlled and didn't know if he could do this on his own.

"Yes you can." Matt said, he'd forgotten that Matt read minds

The door slammed, it was Claire coming home, and they could hear her throw her backpack on the ground frustrated and then the TV on, and then some sort of noise…like a scuffle. Matt and Sylar rushed to the door, and there saw Magna holding Claire.

"MAGNA!" Sylar erupted

"Magna? This is my librarian Mrs. Peachum!" Claire told

"One more inch and she dies." Magna threatened

"She can't kill me!" Claire protested "the baby wouldn't be viable!"

"Aren't we smart?" Magna said with intrigue

"How did you find us?" Sylar asked

"What do you mean how _did_ I? More like how _didn't_ I? You've been off of the chart for some time. I couldn't locate you anywhere! Then a few weeks ago your scent started getting stronger and stronger." She told "Jesus Christ Sylar," she began and then paused tilting her head

"Sylar…" she repeated studying his face intently "No…there is no Sylar in there anymore…you're Gabriel…Sylar is gone." She said

"Sylar was ALL you." Claire spat a tear falling from her eye

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy blondie, the feeling of him inside of you, you loved it!" Magna said grabbing Claire's face, Claire was wincing at the memory

"No!" Claire cried

"You loved it!"

"No, I hate you!" Claire shrieked

"Leave her alone she has nothing to do with this!" Gabriel yelled

"Oh, and Gabriel here, did you know that wept openly for days after he came inside of you? It was like watching a small child tear themselves apart. You're pathetic. I'll never forget how you begged me not to the entire way through Gabriel, and when you climaxed how much pain you were in, and how much you hated yourself." Magna reminded

Gabriel closed his eyes and groaned at the memory. Upstairs a door slammed and Lyle stormed out,

"What the hell is going on!" He erupted from the top of the stairs. Magna screamed hysterically holding her head, the house shook violently, and then, she was gone. Certainly not dead, but had left…

Everything was quiet and still, Matt turned around as the house settled and raised his head at the figure of a bamboozled young man standing at the top of the stairs.

"Oh my GOD Lyle it was you all along." Matt told, feeling numb and with great shock he felt himself meet the floor.


	13. Mind made up now

**Chapter 13: Mind made up now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Wonderwall" by Oasis and I did not have permission for it, nor do I own "Come original" by 311.**

Lyle stood at the top steps and watched at Matt regained himself. He slowly descended the stairs at Matt looked at him with awe, Claire and Gabriel looking on with interest.

"My god, it's been you all along. The entire time you're what kept Magna at bay." Matt said

"What are you talking about?" Lyle demanded looking around

"It's astounding, you have an ability Lyle. A quiet psychic they're called someone who is capable of intense psychic manipulation but they have to care very much about it. When Magna forced Gabriel to attack Claire, it must have kicked in, shielding the family from Magna, forcing to completely become unable to locate you all, you were even able to manipulate her enough to let Sylar get away without her finding him, because on some level you knew what she was doing. LYLE! You've been the key!" Matt yelled, Lyle was turning pale in the face, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he looked around

"Oh yeah, then how'd she find us this time?" He asked nervously

"I have a theory." Claire said running up the stairs, carrying the game sphere

"My Okama Game Sphere! What are you going to do?" he asked nervously

"About a month ago is when Magna located us, about a month ago is when she showed up at my school, and about a month ago is when you got this fucking machine!" Claire yelled tossing the game sphere over the stairs as it smash on the ground scattering everywhere.

Lyle frozen and then shook, falling to knees and reaching his arm outward

"NnnnnOOOOOOOooooooOOOO!" He bellowed in agony, repeating it, taking the pieces in his hands and crying into them

"It clouded your mind to the point where it almost got us all killed." Claire spat

"You…you bitch." Lyle cried weakly

Gabriel twitched

_Would you die for him?_ That soft voice asked

"Did someone just say something?" He asked, and as usual, no one had said a word

_Would you die for him?_

**A** few hours later when Sandra and Noah returned Matt excited recounted the entire detail.

"So, she knows where we are now?" Sandra asked worried looking at Claire

"Yes, we have to leave." Noah said getting to the phone "I can make sure we all disappear." He told looking over his shoulder and the hanging the phone up

"All of us?" Claire asked, but Noah had an extremely confused look on his face, he was quiet and then walked toward the bay windows facing the backyard.

"Claire…why is your brother standing in the backyard with Peter and a few other boys crying? Why are they both wearing formal dress wear?" He asked

"Oh, he's holding a funeral for his Okama Game Sphere." She told

"It will be missed." Matt told quietly wiping a tear away

"Where are we going? What's going to happen to all of us?" Sandra asked looking around "My teen daughter is pregnant, my son is holding a funeral for a video game console and a psychotic woman wants my grandchild!" She screamed, Noah considered all of this and looked and spoke before walking out

"Everyone pack your bags, and grab only the essentials. They'll be here shortly."

In that instant everyone ran for the their rooms and were packed in no time and back downstairs

"Noah where are we suppose to go, what about school?" Sandra asked slapping her hands together to get his attention

"It's all figured out, Claire already as enough credits to graduate, Lyle- well, we'll figure that out. Start anew, hide, don't worry, I've had this planned out for sometime, I knew that one day something was going to happen that we all were going to have to run." Noah said cocking his gun, just then the front door opened and Noah signaled for them all to leave. Outside were 4 cars,

"Lyle, Matt and Peter get into the red limo." Noah instructed

"YES!" They all erupted high-fiving and running for it

"Claire, Sy-Gabriel- whoever you are, black limo." Noah told

"Sandra you're with me."

"I'm not leaving Claire." Sandra said harshly

"Mom, it's ok." Claire said grabbing her bag and walking off with Gabriel

"Your things." A very short woman said handing Claire and Gabriel two packets as they got into the limo, the phone rang; Gabriel and Claire looked at each other

"Hello?" Gabriel answered, his tone careful, he then flinched a bit and handed it to Claire. She took a deep breath and took the phone

"Hello?"

"Claire!" A voice exploded over loud music in the background

"Lyle?" She spoke as the limo took off

"Oh Claire this is the best! We have a plasma screen TV and an Obox 679 with all of the newest games, there's even fresh cheese pizza!" Lyle told _Come original_ by 311 played loudly in the background.

"We don't have any of that." Claire told looking around

"Aw that's too bad, this is the best, man I am having such a great time,"

"Aww! I just ripped your face off and ate it!" Peter laughed as Matt in intense vexation threw his controller aside

"Anyway we all got these packages with Passports, birth certificates, ID's, fake school records and all. My name is Lyle Casey Bickford, and all of my school records are amazing, Jesus I like being Lyle Bickford better," Lyle laughed "oh and it gets better, Matt's last name is Matthew Alek Sloper and Peter is Peter Anthony Shotman-Alvarez. Isn't that a cool name? Anyway I love you, gotta go." Lyle told hanging up

"Gabriel the packets," Claire said motioning to them, she opened hers and went over the various documents; the first thing she pulled out was her new ID, which was a fairly recent picture of her smiling. Although she'd never posed for this picture, it didn't cease to amaze her of what the company's computer software was capable.

_Name: Claire Melinda Bickford-Bossbalick _

_DOB: May 29__th__, 1986_

_Height: 5'1_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Hair: Blonde_

"According to this I am 6 years old than I really am." Claire noted, Gabriel opened looked at his ID

_Name: Gabriel Sylar Matthieu Bossbalick _

_DOB: November 7__th__, 1979_

_Height: 6'2_

_Eyes: Light brown_

_Hair: Black_

"Oh my god look!" Claire said pulling out a paper "It's an official marriage document." She told taking a closer took

"_Gabriel Bossbalick and Claire Bickford married 15__th__ August 2007,"_ she read aloud, Gabriel felt something heavy tap his knee and realized that in a small plastic bag two wedding bands had fallen out. He picked it up and examined it carefully and realized that Claire was looking. He opened the package and handed her a 4.1 carat round diamond in a platinum setting and for Gabriel a black titanium wedding band with 24 carat gold band around the middle.

"May I?" Gabriel asked taking the ring from Claire and slipping it onto her hand; Claire took his hand and returned the gesture.

"And after all, you're my wonder wall…" Claire sang to herself resting her head on Gabriel's shoulder

"I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me…and after all…you're my wonderwall…" Gabriel replied singing quietly.


	14. How to dream

**How to dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "HOW TO DREAM" by Sam Phillips**

**FEBRUARY 14TH, 2010 28 weeks, 2 days pregnant**

**Lyle**

Lyle lifted the glass to his lips and took a giant gulp of water and rubbed his eyes. They'd settled in well enough and now looking around he was surprised at just how much he felt as at home. His parents upstairs, his sister living just up the road, his two best friends across the street, and Mr. Muggles tragically hit by a car while Lyle wasn't watching. Of course he felt like a piece of shit, but that dog had it coming, it got more attention and love than he did; he'd been hoping for some time but never thought it would actually happen, and he knew that he was responsible for it, because somewhere deep in his unconscious he'd willed it to happen. He took a deep breath and wondered about his life 10 years from now; he'd be 28 years old, maybe married, maybe a father. He didn't know, but he felt that the future was so bright right now and all he could do be thankful that he was able to move forward in his life and be happy for his family and new friends.

"Well gentleman," Lyle announced walking into Peter and Matt's living room "It's Valentine's Day and we sexy gents have nothing to do."

"Excuse me, I have a girlfriend," Peter told, Matt turned to Peter with a look of disbelief

"Who is your girlfriend?" Matt asked skeptically, Peter sniffed

"No one!" He moaned crying into his hands, Lyle sighed looking out the window onto the horizon, wanting 10 years away to come right now.

**Claire**

Claire glanced around the restaurant and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The entire place was filled with happy couples kissing and holding hands, whispering sweet nothings, and here she was, heavily pregnant, she looked like she was carrying triplets and people walked up to her all of the time, putting their hands on her belly, what an odd sensation. She was getting sad looks from couples and wanted to walk out, but then at the front of the restaurant walked in a man, 6'2, tan skin, eternal 5 o'clock shadow and shiny jet black hair, in a grey suit walking in past people, who took in his looks and admired them well.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized pulling a bouquet of flowers on the table

"Flowers!" She gushed smelling them, Gabriel smiled

"Daises and sweet peas, our babies flower." He told, Claire paused and looked up at him, meeting his eyes, which were now a very light brown, sometimes olive green

"What else do you know about our baby?" she asked and realized she'd said "our".

"He's due April 4th, making him and Aries, his birthstone is a Diamond, which represents _Innocence, _he'll be born in the year of the White Metal Tiger and his colors are yellow, red and colorless." He told, without hesitation Claire leaned in and kissed him passionately, Gabriel felt his lips flush with blood and color, and instinctively he ran his hand through her hair and touched her skin, and it was soft and smooth and smelled of some foreign delicate musk that he couldn't describe, and didn't want to, just taking it in.

"Uh, the menu's," a blushing waiter told, Claire pulled away smiling and looking down taking them

"What makes you think it's a boy?" She asked "What makes you so confident that it isn't a girl?" she asked, Gabriel leaned back his chair, honestly thinking

"I can't explain, I just know it's a boy. Why were you counting on a girl?" he asked

"No," Claire shrugged "I honestly hadn't thought about it until right now. It never occurred to me, I only thought of him or her in non gender specific terms." Claire told

"That's good; you love your child regardless." He told looking away

"Our child, our child." Claire cooed touching his hand, Gabriel withdrew his hand and looked away, a tear falling down his cheek

"How can you love me? Show me kindness, I'm such a monster." He cried softly

"No," Claire whispered touching his arm "what can I do to convince you?"

"I've killed dozens of people without a thought, and you'd like to think it's painless..." he trailed off his voice breaking so that he couldn't finish, Claire tightened her grip on Sylar, shaking him a bit

"Gabriel, I know you're different. The way you speak, the way that you see, even the way that you walk is different. Please…"

"There is no penitence for the things I've done." He shook his head, Claire kissed him once more, a healing kiss and Gabriel seemed soothed considerably and composed as they ordered dinner.

To her amazement, Gabriel, unlike Sylar did not drink at all and had opted for water. After dinner they walked outside and caught the fresh air that only the Tropic of Cancer provided, here where they'd relocated in the Bahamas. Hair pulled into a low bun, a deep red strapless dress and a dark tan Claire and Gabriel serenely strolled through the streets taking in every smell and every star as they passed through, it was a wonderful 77 degrees out as they stopped by getting an elephant ear, as it turned out Gabriel had a sweet tooth, and pregnancy had done the same to Claire. Walking up to their house Gabriel opened the door and nearly lost his breath as Claire pushed him against the wall kissing his chin, his next, his lips. Suddenly the world was lighter than air and something intense and heavy was enveloping him, closing all around him, pursing out the guilt and self-hate like some sort of strainer, and all he knew was Claire's love for him, and his for her, and their child. He pushed his hands through her hair and felt her small hands take his and gently place them on her breasts.

_**When we open our eyes and dream**_

"How to dream" by Sam Phillips plays

The sun was coming through the window, and a surprisingly cool breeze was rolling up the covers and over her delicate and naked skin; Claire's eyes fluttered and then opened slowly raising her hand and glancing at her ring, sliding the covers off of her body and set her feet down on the floor, completely naked and hair looking like the lion king Claire walked into the bathroom stepping on the scale, 178 pounds. She rubbed her eyes to make sure and finally admitted that she put on 48 pounds, luckily it was all in her belly, which was round. It wasn't one of those bellies that stick straight out; it was large and just…round. The kid must be lying sideways inside of her. She shuffled out of the bathroom and threw on her robe took in a full glimpse of Gabriel; he was curled into a ball was snow spread eagle, his hair even crazier than hers. Silently picking up her camera Claire snapped some memorable photos, and went through some older ones, the sound of his breath, the kindness in his heart…and for the first time in a while, Claire felt good.


	15. Black Flowers Blossom

**Black Flowers Blossom **

**Note: I am sorry the chapters are short. I have adult ADD and can't focus long enough and don't want to fill the story in with shit. Please review.**

**Friday April 2****nd****, 2010 39 weeks pregnant **

Coffee, toast, bread, butter, milk, eggs, cheese, omelets, egg shells, fresh flowers and kisses. This is what Claire and Gabriel's mornings consisted of lately as Claire shuffled around, she was happy and healthy, and her baby would be coming into the world soon and once she held him, everything would be amazing, once Gabriel looked into their sons eyes, life would be wonderful. She knew it was a boy, but wasn't quite sure how now, meanwhile she and Gabriel were at a standstill as to what to name the child, but soon they'd have to have a name to bring him home to. As usual, Gabriel kissed her, more passionately than usual and walked out the door as she tidied up; she actually didn't mind it at all, she was always exhausted anyway, there was no way she could hold a job right now.

She was huge, she looked like she was carrying a giant round pumpkin in her front; at 5 feet 1 inch Claire at her original weight was stocky. Not fat at all, but certainly stocky, she was compact and now there was no exception at all. Claire was 5 feet 1 inch and what felt like 57 pounds of baby. Her OB commented that she was carrying abnormally large and round in the abdomen but was "curiously lucky" not to have fluid retention in the ankles, apparently rapid cellular regeneration even found a way to beat the pregnancy blues, but there were definite upsides, for the first time in her life, Claire HAD to wear a bra, and she officially had size B breasts and it was exciting, she also had hips to boot and was enthralled by this. Pregnancy had given her the body she'd always wanted, instead of the flat chested straight up and down figured she believed she'd be stuck with her entire life.

It really shocked her, who she was that day in the OB's office finding out she was pregnant to the woman she was now were two completely different people; one a scared and angry girl to a happy and accepting woman, wife and mother. In fact if by some means someone had showed her a glimpse into the future and she saw herself living with "Sylar" she probably would have thought she'd been brain washed or it was fake, and now here was, in love and going to be a mother.

Claire wasn't the only one who'd changed, Lyle was becoming increasingly different in personality as he developed his ability, and he could even control the weather when he really wanted too. Growing up in California they'd never had much rain, something Lyle adored greatly and now when he felt like it, out of nowhere the sky would turn gray and water would stream from the heavens, like the gods were suffering from periodic bouts of deep depression. She didn't mind the rain; it felt good the cold rain as apposed to the wet humid heat.

When Gabriel got home he neatly set down his belongings as he usually did, and gave their cat Henry a scratch on the head. Henry, behaved more like a dog, and was particularly fond of Gabriel and sleeping on the bed, he also sat up right, and Claire suspected that Henry forgot often times that he was a cat and not a human. Lying down in the dark Claire was snuggled up Gabriel resting her head on his chest. He smelled of clean musky soap and of cumin from sweating from the heat.

"You know, I didn't realize it until today but May and June will be our first Mother's and father's day." Claire whispered as Gabriel snuggled into her a bit, she ran her hand through the hair on his chest. Once her eyes adjusted to the dark she realized that Gabriel was crying

"What's wrong?" She asked propping herself up on her elbow

"Nothing," he said wiping a tear away, "I guess I'm just a little more in love than I thought I was." He commented touching Claire's face "A family, a wife, a child and now an official day to commemorate that; I've finally gotten what I always wanted Claire and I am so happy that it was with you." He cried as he kissed Claire on the lips, his tears wetting her chin.

Here he finally was, Sylar no more, but Gabriel, loving husband and now father, he couldn't lie to himself. He deserved this, he'd been through enough, this time life had thrown him her last curve ball and he hit it straight out of the park, he knew this when he looked at Claire and saw his child and future children growing in their future together, something amazing was coming from this union and it was bigger than the both of them. He couldn't explain and he didn't want to, he just wanted to loll and relax in the ecstasy that was domestic life and take in these last quiet moments until their child came.

Often he thought of their baby coming screaming into this world, fully alive and thrashing with life as it was brought back to them, yes, his and Claire's healthy child would be loved and cared for. He hadn't realized it but he and Claire were making love and he took in the softness of her skin and the scent of her that radiated from between her legs and intoxicated him, like some exotic perfume that forced him into a state he couldn't comprehend, driven by his animal instincts.

**Tuesday, April 13****th****, 41 weeks pregnant and 2 ½ days**

The last loads of laundry were done, all of the bags packed, a few meals precooked and put in the freezer for future use, the nursery stocked to the hills and now the parents were anxiously waiting for labor pains to start.

"Dr. Malishcon said that some women carry until 42 weeks, but I feel ready now." Claire commented rubbing her belly, she seemed to have doubled in size and Gabriel glanced away, wondering if they'd made a mistake and she was actually carrying quadruplets and somehow they'd forgotten to tell them or accidentally overlooked the 3 other heartbeats.

Peter, Lyle and Matt all lounged around the living room, looking at Claire waiting for something to happen

"She isn't going to erupt like St. Helens you know." Gabriel said, nearly testy

"We know, it's just awesome. We've got bets going. I say 41 weeks and 3 days, 12 pounds of baby. Matt said 42 weeks even, 14 pounds and Lyle doesn't care." Peter explained

"You're throwing bets around about my giving birth to a small turkey?" Claire asked sitting up straight

"Actually that's a regular sized turkey. Gabriel, were you a big baby?" Matt asked

"I don't know." He replied looking away

"I was; I was a huge baby." Claire told leaning back; Peter examined her carefully and laughed to himself. Claire was sitting on the couch leaning against Sylar- Gabriel, damn he was still getting used to the name change- anyway she was sitting there, but all you could see was her head and her legs poking out, and in the middle was a massive round accumulation of pure baby, wide and long in diameter, he imagined she was greatly uncomfortable, but quickly remembered that Claire couldn't feel pain.

Peter wondered if perhaps there were multiples and somehow her physician had made a huge mistake, he laughed again, his niece wasn't having a baby, and she was giving birth to a megalith of an infant. Just then Claire gasped and all eyes were on her as her belly moved and protruded in and out. Claire fixed her stare upon Lyle, even his eyes seemed more mature.

"He's doing somersaults," she said with surprise up, lightening cracked outside

"Ah Lyle, I see you've manipulated the weather again? I mean it is April." Gabriel commented putting an arm around Claire as she relaxed into him.

Lyle looked around the room confused

"I didn't do that." He told, screeching tired outside the house and then the doors busted open

"She's found us, come on!" Noah screamed rushing into the living room picking Claire up and heading to the door, Gabriel grabbed their two bags that he'd kept packed for their stay at the hospital. He didn't have time to think all they had time to do was move.

"Where are we going?" Gabriel asked as his eyes widened to see that the car had been a ploy and a helicopter was waiting outside for them.

"I'll tell you later." He commented closing the copter door on Gabriel and Claire, who clung tight to him


	16. Chasing the Wind

**Chasing the Wind**

**Note: Please let me know if you liked this chapter and if you want it to be the final. **

**Disclaimer: The below lyric is from the song "Lightning Crashes" by Live, used without permission.**

_I can feel it coming back again, like a roll of thunder chasing the wind._

They'd landed over an hour ago and had been moving through the jungle since. Large green leaves slapping the car as it passed over the rough terrain rocking the vehicle to-and-fro sending everyone inside into a severe nausea. The scent outside was lush and extremely humid and the sky promised for more rain, and a show they'd never forget. Hours passed and that sound of leave and foliage slapping against metal had become vexing as ever; but finally the car stopped and the sun was rising. Exiting the car a few scattered in various direction vomiting the contents of their stomach into the forest, Gabriel held Claire's hair as she heaved and strained her neck, evacuating her stomach before finally standing and placing her hand on her back.

"Jesus Christ where are we?" She asked looking to her father

"I can't disclose that, I can't have Magna reading Lyle's thoughts." Noah told looking at his son, who was sick in the corner. Lyle regained himself and focused his eyes to see a Panther in the tree, watching lazily and looked bored.

"She already knows where we are and that we've arrived." Matt told, leaning against the car and wiping his brow

"Well in that case, we're somewhere in the rainforest." Noah informed

"So do we leave again?" Claire asked

"No, she'll find us. We can't run forever this has to end here." Matt said looking into the eyes of every member.

_Would you die for him?_

Gabriel looked around and saw that all heads were turned to Matt

_Would you die for him?_

Again Gabriel turned around and saw thick green wet jungle. They headed off on foot, about 3/4th of a mile they walked to a huge compound.

"How can a huge compound like this exist and no one know?" Lyle asked trailing behind wiping the back of his neck.

"It's the goddamned rainforest Lyle, it's huge. I think only 1 percent of it has been ventured through, Jesus." Claire told rolling her eyes. She was extremely testy; she wanted to give birth now. She hadn't told anyone, but for the first time in a while she was feeling pain, intense uncomfortable in her lower back, but nothing compared to what regular women went through.

Inside was nothing special, a regular cement compound as you might expect it, unattractive but cool compared to the humid outside.

"So," Noah said tossing his shotgun on the table looking around "this is where we die." He told himself looking around; Claire heard him and felt her heart shake but said nothing.

"I think you all know by now that what is on the surface is not exactly what _is_. This compound was erected by the company during the cold war for the top execs to escape to. Now it is considered obsolete but will hold up well."

Going over to a cabinet, Noah pulled out the plans for the entire compound, it was massive.

"Sick bay, medical bay, surgery bay, normally that's all apart of the same thing, but these are separate quarters...sleeping quarters, cafeteria…" Peter read aloud, stunned by all of the massive rooms, some weren't even listed, just massive plots of space on the plans without titles.

_A concrete coffin to hold us in for eternity. _Noah thought, and Matt twitched listening.

"I really need to lie down." Claire told, she was getting light headed, the baby was pressing against her diaphragm and it often made her winded.

Peter told them where the closest billets were and Gabriel picked her up and carried her toward the said barracks. There were still some sheets on a few of the bunks and Gabriel walked off finding a bowl and a wash rag, he turned on one of the taps in the bathroom and filled the steel bowl with cold water and walked back to Claire, blotting her forehead and face, while she breathed heavily laying back.

"Gabriel,"

"Hmm?" he asked his gaze looking at the rag as he wrung it out again and resuming blotting her face, he hadn't realized how tan she'd become.

"I don't want to have our baby here." She told placing her finger tips on his forearm

"Well, we'll just have to make due with what we have. Sleep now." He said kissing her lips gently

**8:15 PM**

Sitting around the table, Matt, Noah, Lyle, Peter and Sandra had all done their part to finish off a bottle of African Rum, to which they were officially buzzed.

"Where are your sister and Gabriel?" Sandra asked looking around

"They've been asleep all day." Lyle told taking another shot,

"Noah," Matt said getting the patron's attention and they locked gazes. Steaming blue eyes fixed on delicate and calm brown ones. "We die here tonight, don't we?" Matt asked, but it felt more like a statement. Noah took a shot and pursed his lips

"I hope not."

"Noah." Matt said, and watched as Sandra touched Noah's arm for comfort

"Yes," Noah told "probably. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Noah asked, condescending

"I'm so tired of running and hiding." Matt told leaning back and looking away, he smirked, Lyle shook again after another shot

"Take it easy there kid," Peter laughed putting his hand on Lyle shoulder and tightened his grip and Lyle began to convulse

"Oh my GOD do something!" Sandra screamed and cried, and then blood, thick and red poured out from Lyle's eyes, nose and mouth mixing with the white foam and face first landed on the table as heavy as a sack of sand. Lyle was dead. Outside the wind became fast and that familiar sound of leaves against concrete sped up.

"She's here." Matt said calmly taking one final shot, a tear falling down his face

Magna walked in through the door and paused, Lyle, dead just as she'd executed perfectly while the fat cop, the compassionate nurse, the hard headed father and the soft hearted matron all sat around a table, boozing their last moments of life away.

"Where are the mother and my baby?" Magna asked not amused

"Gee Magna; I thought you were an all power Psychic? Why don't you tell us?" Matt asked looking at her, his fear was significantly muted by his drunkenness.

"The birth of the child draws nearer every second. Where is the birth giver?" Magna asked

"Her NAME IS CLAIRE!" Sandra screamed standing "You killed my son and you won't kill my daughter!" she yelled running toward Magna, who caught her by the neck

"I will keep you alive, to watch, after the child exits your daughters birth canal I will force you to watch me RIP OUT HIS HEART AND EAT IT. Until then I'll let you drain and then I'll insure you bleed to death." Magna hiss stabbing Sandra in the gut, reaching her hand in and pulling out a few of her innards and knocking her back. Sandra fell to the floor and screamed in agony, staring down at her small intestine. Noah fired his shotgun, and with a wave of the hand Magna send the bullets back toward Noah as they entered his chest, he moaned in suffering and clung to the table for support. Peter and Matt split off in separate directions, Magna wasn't sure who to follow, and even in death was Lyle still blocking her?

"Claire! GABRIEL GET UP! MAGNA'S HERE!" Peter screamed entered the barracks, snuggled against Claire Gabriel looked over his shoulder to see that the building was shaking around them, the lights flickering.

"What?" She asked becoming alert immediately

"She's here!" Peter said regaining his calm

"Where are Noah, Lyle, Sandra and Matt?" Gabriel asked as they made their way out the other end of the barracks

"They're all dead. Matt spilt up to confuse Magna, something is still blocking her." He explained, they rain through the rooms and then, Claire's eyes opened wide and her knees locked and her hands went to her belly, there it was after all this time, pain, labor pains.

"No! Not now!" She yelled, Peter and Gabriel turned around and watched Claire scream, the building around them still shaking. Gabriel picked her up and they headed forward

"When did the pain start?" Peter asked

"Just now!"

"Damn, she couldn't feel pain so labor could have been going on for hours or even days!" Peter told opening another door

"Days?" Claire asked

"Some women are in labor for days Claire!"

"THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" Claire cried as the contraction hit harder than ever

"They're about 2 minutes apart, she'll have to start pushing soon. Come on, I think I remember where the medical station is from looking at the plans!"

"Oh my god!" Claire gasped as a gushing sound occured and then a splash as liquid hit the floor, she and Gabriel looked down to see that her jeans were soaked and a puddle at his feet "My water just broke," she told a tear falling. They ran faster

"It's just through here." Peter told as they past through a room and then into a dark one, Peter hit a light and it was clearly a medical room. Gabriel put her on the floor as the table has been stripped years before.

"Here lay on this." Gabriel said putting a sheet beneath Claire

"Get your pants off," Peter ordered looking through supplies for gloves and scissors

"I can feel him between my knees," Claire grunted sitting up grabbing Gabriel's hand "I have to push," she told and without hesitation began pushing, the room shook around them and the lights flickered on and off. By the time Magna had arrived Claire had been in progressive labor for 2 days, and the baby had already moved into the birth canal, but due to her lack of pain, Claire couldn't feel it; but now the pain was back, and Claire could feel _everything_.

She let out a scream and Gabriel kissed her head

"You're doing so well!" he told nerviously, he'd imagined being a father a thousand times, standing with his wife while she gave birth, but never like this scenario. Why did?

"The head is out," Peter smiled, Claire had never known pain like this, she didn't even notice when an ungodly sound came pounding at the door. It was Magna; and just as the shoulders came out the door flew open and she walked inside.

"Get away from us." Gabriel growled and sent Magna against the wall, she was weakened, greatly weakened, but how?

"You think you can defeat me?" She hissed grabbing him by the throat "I, who forced you to break into her home, I who forced you to force yourself inside of cum against your own wishes, I who knew a fetus would directly relate from this! I made you! I since you were a child! I made you Sylar!" She hissed "And when I am done, I am going to open your newly born sons chest while he cries in agony and then EAT HIS TINY HEART, swallow it whole and feel it's last beats in my gut as I absorb yours and her powers through him. It's in the stars this birth, this child, and I've waited 4 thousand years for it to come to fruition Sylar." She hissed kissing his lips. His mouth twitched

"MY NAME IS GABRIEL!" and at he screamed it, Claire screamed too as she gave one last push and their child left her body and his cries of life rang into the air. A tripod, the triumphant scream of the father, the agonized and elated scream of the mother and the life giving scream of the child, and intense light filled the room, like atoms being split, and Gabriel placed his hand on Magna and she screamed, overcome with his power, Magna disintegrated, by the same cosmic force she'd conjured up over a millennia go, turned against her, and had been the link that weakened her so greatly over the coming days. There was only silence, all around them the building ceased to shake, the lights became steady and Gabriel opened his eyes. He gasped and he crawled back to Claire who was staring down at their son crying, the child was becoming weaker and weaker, his little movements becoming less and less.

Gabriel tearfully searched the infants fading, dying eyes.

_Would you die for him?_

The voice asked, he didn't need to look around to confirm that the speaker wasn't there. Gabriel outstretched his arm and touched his sons' tiny fingers, which were barely moving.

_Would you die for him?_

With a sharp gasp clear tears fell down his face, his pointer finger and thumb gently caressing his sons hand, "Yes," he cried weakly, tears pooling at the end of his chin.


	17. Forfeit

**Forfeit **

**Note: Very short chapter, if you don't understand, PM and I'll explain, please don't waste a perfectly good review ranting about how you don't "get it". **

**E**ssentially there was nothing more to say. He'd signed his life over; now all there was to do was feel. What people don't tell you, because they never got the chance or simply forgot, is that when you're dying or terribly injured, you don't think- just _know_. Instead of reflecting that _I have just been stabbed, and am bleeding, help is not coming. _You know it all exactly; it's all very primal really.

And that was what Gabriel had been stripped down to in his last moments, as he relished in the feeling on his sons small hand on his thumb. That primal instinct his breathing tapered off and his heart stopped, suddenly he was connected with all of humanity before, trillions of human beings throughout history who had experienced death and knew what was happening. He'd never felt so apart of anything, but that didn't take away the panic. The panic of not being able to get breath eventually faded away as his skin went cold and white, and suddenly it was as if he was falling asleep. But the pain of his nervous going crazy was unlike any experience he'd ever had;

It wasn't like he thought it would be no flames or descent into hell. No white light pulling him, instead it was all in muted browns, salmon and cream colors, it was all rushing past him. He wasn't filled with some warm light, but rather a lukewarm feeling. Like one of those days, where it isn't cold and it isn't hot, where you can wear pants and long sleeved shirt and be just perfect, a wind was coming from somewhere and it felt calming, he was calm and relaxed, the panic was gone. Things were starting to flash, but it wasn't a harsh or terribly bright flash, it felt as if he was comfortably looking into the sun, which he knew couldn't be possible.

He was entering a room, Claire looks over her shoulder at him; now through various corridors, a young man with light green eyes, of his own height and build was sitting at a desk in a room, meticulously going over his school work one last time, his mother with much vexation in her tone called him down to dinner one last night. He huffs and closes his book leaving the room; now that young boy was older and in college, he'd fallen in love and made love for the first time with a girl who has dark brown eyes; the young man graduates from college with honors and marries the brown eyed girl, her name is Anne, she gets a job at a law firm. The young man uses his ability of immediately sensing people's illnesses and goes off to medical school; he is praised for his ability to diagnose. He becomes a father, he is happy and his family is healthy, he watches his own son grow up and have a healthy life. He wants to be the father he was depraved of and always missed, although he never knew him, the young boy, who is now an old man, is sad about losing his mother Claire…

Gabriel opened his eyes and looked around him, muted tones were no longer rushing past him, but the warm comfortable sensation still lingered about him, he couldn't even fathom where we was, he just…_was_.

"I'm sorry you know, I really, really am." A familiar voice asked, the voice that had posed the question, the question he agreed to, giving his life for his sons.

Gabriel couldn't talk. He wasn't sure why, maybe he didn't want to. Now seemed like a time to listen.

"Humans, are so self-centered, you know. _Why me? Why is there bad in the world? Why do bad things happens?_" it told, mockingly "Well, because you were given free will, I resent the decision more often than not." The being told, it was man or women, adult or child, like his surroundings, it simply _was._

"Some of you have truly blessed lives, some of you are lost in the gutters…I find the later to be more interesting personally, but strife and angst build character. You're an enigma dear boy, you weren't really anybody were you? Never got the chance to be, so sad; we're all molded from the beginning, influenced by our guardian's beliefs and morals, regardless of how perverse that they may be. You on the other hand were just controlled, and that's not fair. It's like breaking a dogs legs and telling it to race, and then shooting it when it doesn't move." The beings tone was half interested and half board

"The one thing that never seems to bore me, is that in face of certain death and hideous peril your noblest self come through," and then its tone became soft with admiration "and dear Gabriel, you humans, can be so noble."

Gabriel watched, the night he escaped from Magna's grips, not knowing it was Lyle blocking her mind and allowing his escape. He saw himself, forfeiting life; allowing death to consume him and his son lived. Glancing back at the being, in a slow shrill voice it spoke in a mellifluous tone as the image of Gabriel dying for his son repeated:

"**The **_**sacrifice**_**."** the being spoke leaning forward, its tone a whispered shrill. Wind was rushing past him once more, but it was not the soft warm wind. It was cold and grainy, as if united with sand and glass as it hit his face.


	18. Whirlwind

**Whirlwind**

**Note: No I am not finished yet, there is still plenty more. This chapter is pretty great and I believe that those who were concerned about it being too short will enjoy this. Also, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to those who stuck with this story, especially "aki hyuuga" whom I was very rude too without reason and my rudeness was totally uncalled for. I am so sorry aki. I am greatful to all of my readers (especially the reviewers :D), and if there is anything you want to see just let me know, or if you think this story should end soon or carry on. THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS.**

******_Whirlwind_**

The air lightened considerably, the dust started to settle and clear and the building around her shaking tapered off slowly, until all there was were the sounds of debris crumbling around them. A thin veil of dust lay on her face, except for channels were her tears were falling. Peter moved toward Gabriel and felt for a pulse, and when he went to speak and then did not, instead choosing to look away, Claire knew the answer that needed no words.

The infant in her jumped a bit, his color returning and he screamed the way a new born is suppose, covered in a layer of white lanugo his limbs flailed about with no coordination, still attached his umbilical cord. All Claire could do was gaze down at him; she couldn't even cry with noise, it felt as if her head was attached to a pump which was forcing the tears out. Just then she let out a weak cry as her uterus began to cramp again, violently as it forced the placenta out of her body, the pain was uncalculated as her uterus shrank rapidly down to size forcing the arteries to close off and her birth canal to contract. The only thing that was different was that her breasts were swollen with milk.

"Lets get you out of here Claire." Peter told standing

"No," she choked reaching for Gabriel's body, "no he can't be dead; he has a little baby now. What's his baby going to do without him? We need him, he has a baby now." She cried as Peter used his weight to lift her up and quickly found an adjacent room, laying her on the bed. She protested but was too shocked and tired to continue; Peter said nothing and closed the door behind him. He had to check, and see if Magna had left anyone alive; went room to room and grew more defeated with each loss, _Gabriel, Noah, Matt, Lyle_ all dead with twisted faces of their last moments of pain. When he reached Sandra he found her choking, blood pooling at her mouth tears falling down the sides of her face.

"Cl," was all she managed to creak down, she struggled for each letter

"She's in the other room, she's alive and you have a grandson." He told holding her, trying to smile, Sandra smiled and let out a cry of relief. Upon further examining her body Peter found that debris from the ceiling had fallen and crushed her spine, her intestines protruding and hanging down past her navel from Magna's attack.

"Sandra," Peter told fighting back the tears "you're mortally wounded, you don't have long, do you want me to get Claire?" he cried, she shook her head with all of her might

"Don't want her to remember me this way." She sobbed and screamed in agony, she couldn't feel her lower half, but the mental agony was tearing her apart."

"There's a medical room, they have morphine, we don't have to drag this out, we can end it all right now, the suffering." He told, shaking from shock Sandra looked around, Lyle and Noah's bodies across the room from eachother, she shook violently

"Noah…" she gurgled "Lyle.." she said as blood and white foam pooled in her mouth and her eyes went into her head, Peter held her close and tightly until she stopped and let out a final breath, he set her down as gently as possible and ran back toward Claire, stopping outside her door, catching his breath, composing himself.

"How's is everyone?" she asked, her voice cracking. Again, not finding the words, Peter broke down and huddled himself in the corner.

"I have to see for myself." Claire told setting the infant down on the bed and wrapping a sheet around her waist, her pants would have fallen right down anyway being too big.

"Claire," Peter called, but his protests were ignored as she walked on. He moved toward the bed and picked up the baby, tying off and cutting his cord with the scalpel he'd found, the babe remained quiet, sucking his hand, almost contemplatively. He also looked a little milk drunk from Claire just feeding him.

What happened? It was only a year or so ago that the newly dead, new father was the nemesis in which they all ran from and now was the reason he and Claire and this baby were alive. Here he was, in a compound surrounded by death, marked by violence, and as Claire's uncle he was cradling one of the last relatives he had. That struck Peter hard; Claire and this baby were his last living relatives. His parents were dead, his brother was dead…he couldn't wrap his mind around all of this right now. God Matt, was gone; his best friend in the entire world was gone. Claire's footsteps came back into the room, the sound of bottles smashing on the floor.

"What are you doing?" He asked walking out into the medical area

"I need to find some FUCKING needle and thread so that I can sew this sheet together so that I have something wear so that I can DRAG THAT BITCHES BODY OUT OF HERE SO I CAN PROPERLY SAY GOODBYE TO MY HUSBAND!" Claire screeched opening other cabinets and then leaning against the counter, her hands over her eyes.

"I'll set him down, and then I'll get rid of Magna. So you can say goodbye."

"How?"

"I'll figure out a way, I can't fly, I don't have the strength, but leave it to me." He told and then turned "Claire," he spoke softly, she sighed a clear tear fell to the ground as she gazed at him.

"What do we call him?" he asked, her jaw dropped and she gave him a look of disbelief

"Just for now." He said quickly in defense

"I don't know, I don't care." She told looking away

"How about Noah? Maybe it'll be a nick name or middle name," He offered, she nodded

"It'll do for now. Gabriel didn't like his name. He had an imaginary friend named Noah as a child," she recalled falling into some long ago conversation she and Gabriel once had. Setting Noah on the bed Peter removed Magna's twisted body and slightly looked over his shoulder at Claire, who was sitting on the floor holding Gabriel, hysterically and unabashedly crying into the crook of his shoulder.

Once outside Peter tossed her body to the ground and look in the scenery, there was the jeep and was filled with gas and knew where in the compound to get more, so he could drive her WAY out there and burn the fucking bitch. Or he could fly her out and dump her in a volcano…he huffed, his hands on his hips looking around. There was no way off of this place without a helicopter. What would Jack Shepard and Sawyer do?

Peter without much more thought decided he would load the body into the jeep and drive a mile inland and burn her. Just as he made up his mind Claire appeared in the doorway, wearing her pants and fastening her brother belt around her waist tightly.

"There is a big storage freeze in the kitchens, I say we move all of the bodies there, it's pushing 113 and they're starting to stink." She told and without further word, they wrapped and moved Noah, Gabriel, Sandra, Matt and Lyle into the freezer and set Magna at a different end. Peter told her his intentions.

"Let me go and grab Noah." She told and they got into the car and drove a few miles, picking a spot in a clearing.

They gathered dead tree branches and built a tiny alter for which Magna's body would burn into infinity, dispelling her forever, though Claire had much certainty that Magna was extremely dead, she wanted there to be nothing left. Magna had followed the religion of the Egyptians, whom believed in order to live in your afterlife you need a body to be intact, which is why they mummified, Claire would take that from her, just like she took everything from Claire and destroy the precious temple that Magna considered her entire body to be.

They headed back in the jeep and gathered up her remains. The sun was setting, placing her on the alter, together Peter and Claire doused her with drum after drum of kerosene and gas. The surrounding foliage was cleared, but was also extremely wet as well from all of the moisture.

"Do you have a match?" Peter asked feeling his empty pockets; expressionless Claire pulled out an emergency flair and tossed it on Magna who lit up like the death star. The flames were intense and the heat coming off her from all of the fuel forced them both back a bit. Walking toward the jeep Claire climbed into the backseat was Noah was resting peacefully, but was getting hungry. They drove in silence and when they arrived "home" at the compound sat in silence.

"What are we going to do?" Claire finally asked, Peter was slouched in his eat, his head in his arms, he didn't look up.

"I don't know."

"We're in the middle of nowhere, we can't get off of here, you can't fly, and what do we do?" she asked again

"It'll be days before I can find the strength, I am so exhausted." He told, Claire looked around

"There's still food. We should eat." She told pulling out some Ready to Eat Meals from a cupboard

"Hmm, 24 year old spaghetti," Peter noted with much sarcasm, good things these things had a shelf that would surpass the second coming. Claire went back to the bed she'd initially stayed in and Peter found a different room, they didn't time apart and privacy. Both of whom slept quite well considering the events that had passed, Noah woke up for feeding and then feel sleep quickly, Claire felt like her body was made of sand.

Around 10 in the morning Peter finally got up and still felt exhausted, his entire body ached but he still made it to the barrack shower and found soap and other toiletries as well. He'd forgotten it'd been nearly 3 days since he'd shaved, but first enjoyed the feeling of hot water on his skin. He'd found some fresh clothes that he'd packed and washed the others. Claire was still asleep, he left her that when he'd gotten into the jeep and driven to the stop where they'd let Magna burn, the entire area was destroyed for several feet, charred black and still smoking, he didn't linger and opened up the jaw as he walked toward the smoke.

When he returned around 2:20 he saw that Claire was still sleeping and woke her.

"Ugh I am so tired." She commented, rolling over rubbing her eyes

"We could leave the bodies here, and let the company come get them, so that they'll have a proper funeral." He told, she was quiet and thought

"Sound about right." She noted "why are you all ashy and smoky smelling?" she asked holding Noah's little hand

"I collected Magna's ashes, I finally have the power to fly, apparently all I needed was food and sleep," he smiled "after that I am going back into town and get a hold of the company, they'll be here in hours to come get you." He told walking about

"You're leaving me?" Claire spat sitting up

"Trust me on this one." Was Peter's only response, he didn't even glace over his shoulder. True to his word, just before night fell the sound of helicopters grew louder in the distance and several uniformed soldiers came through the door, Claire was sitting at the table with Noah.

"Claire Bennet?" A woman asked, Claire nodded

"My name it Marianne Told, I used to work with your father." She explained motioning for Claire to follow her, "I am sorry for your loses, I have on account from Peter Petrelli that the entire party was compromised and all are dead." She explained

"Where is Peter?" Claire asked as she got into the helicopter, with a wary look and a heavy shrug, Marianne Told closed the door to the copter and watched it rose into in the air carrying the young mother away to safety.


	19. The Vampire

**Note: For the role of Emery I saw actor Daniel Bruhl playing him. I used his name without permission I do not own Heroes or the original Heroes characters.**

**Chapter 19: Falling by the wayside**

**Who is the fly in your Champaign?**

**Who's got the body and who's got the brain?**

**I'll take your blood and I'll kill my pain**

**You are the one that I desire,**

**You are the dark,**

**I'm the vampire.**

Emery Jones appeared to be an all around simple man with an all around simple name, soft brown eyes and boyish good looks that never failed to disarm everyone he came in contact with, and it was always to his own advantage. Everyone had a limit, had a price and had a desire and Emery wasn't objective as to whose wish or fantasy he granted as long as they paid well or supplied him with something he needed in return.

**You don't get something for nothing,** which was Emery's motto since 1776, when the young man traveled to the new world, right after their revolution had been done and settled with. All he knew now was that he was on a plane from Berlin where he'd been living the last 57 years, amongst other European cities he found that he'd missed.

The Americas were always seeking change and transformation, Europe appeared to value its history more and the physical preservation of it, which was fine by him. He put his tongue in his cheek and with a raised eyebrow took in the overwhelming scent of the dozens of people on the plane. He'd made the mistake of not eating before liftoff and he wasn't sure he could contain himself.

Laurent Capsicum approached the flaming wreckage with disdain and strange morality all of the other agents seemed to lack altogether or abandoned. Smoking mangled bodies were sprayed about the ground, charred back and bloodied, limbs about the place.

A younger looking man, with a boyish face calming walked toward him, watching Laurent thrust his arms from his side with a shrug, his eyes wide and demanding, "WHAT THE FUCK?", but the quiet young man, splattered with blood, his chin and neck swathed in a thick blanket of it, that was drying in a rusty brown color, didn't seem to notice.

His soft brown eyes were warm and tender and his face disarming, but Laurent got the distinct and underlying impulse to run, NOW.

"Don't worry," he smiled waving a bit, his white teeth brilliant against the blood all over his mouth, reaching to his mid-cheek area, like a child that had gorged themselves in chocolate, "I'm completely full." Emery cooed soothingly

"And how long will that last?" Laurent questioned, his tone so full of disgust even Emery was impressed, but his only response was meeting Laurent's eyes with a smile that made him take a step back, and followed Emery who on his own seemed to know which car to get into.

The engine started and a green common Oldsmobile with tinted windows started and pulled away from the forest setting.

"Hmm, I thought the company would be able to afford more attractive transportation." Emery commented manually rolling the window down and staring at the passing trees.

"We don't want any more attention than necessary. Also, a young man covered in blood defeats the purpose of laying low. You'll need to clean up." Laurent told in a strong and disdainful tone. Emery was amused, it wasn't often people weren't at least slightly taken by him, or at least impressed with his looks. But then again, he usually wasn't covered in other peoples trying blood.

"All of my clothes and luggage were on the plane." He smiled warmly, it was so odd hearing that calm and soothing voice come out of someone covered in blood.

"They've collected it." Was all Laurent replied finally rolling up the window himself; Emery relaxed in his seat and gently pick up a magazine, reading it calmly. The scent of coppery drying blood filled the car and Laurent had that fleeing feeling again, his stomach tightened and saliva filled his mouth in preparation for vomit that did not come; he rolled down the window to get some fresh air in, which helped. It was then he slightly glanced to the right where he saw that Emery was still holding the magazine, staring at Laurent, smiling a closed mouth smile. His expression looked like a child who was having a lovely day dream and it made him sink into his seat as if he'd go unnoticed.

"Laurent you have a most intoxicating scent." Emery complimented, his chest deeply moving up and down with each breath, the blood on his once white shirt and chest was drying and breaking off, the urge to vomit once more consumed Laurent and once more, passed.

"I didn't notice it before, I was still a little drunk off of the blood, and then it filled the car, but now I can smell you. It's overwhelming, in actuality, I know for a fact that I could smell you across a busy, crowded street in Paris." He smiled that closed mouth smile again.

"Is that some sort of compliment?" Laurent asked, clearly discerning the threat. With the same dreamy gaze and gentle closed mouth smile, Emery gave a gentle but pronounced shrug, slowly lowering his eyes back to his magazine in such a manner that Laurent stayed as close to the door as possible for the duration of the ride.

It was bad enough sitting next to Emery in the car, he was creepy enough; but now inside the building, beneath miles and miles of earth in the quiet and secret places that only The Company would consider ideal, beneath the harsh, fluorescent lights that washed out everything and that only The Company would find ideal that Laurent really got the grasp on how strange and unnerving Emery was.

"So, that was a grizzly scene to clean up." Hayes McDonnell told popping a cigarette into his mouth giving a quick but reflective drag only to gaze at all and fondly as if it were the only thing left in the world that made him happy- and it probably was.

Emery watched with intense interest as he popped the cig into his mouth as if he'd never seen such a thing in his life. His hand rested on the cold metal table and he gazed up at Hayes with question in his eyes. It was of little doubt to Laurent that Hayes hadn't failed to notice this at all. Hayes had spent the whole of his life shutting out the noise and emotional pollution of others, so creepy young mans stares were of little interest to him.

After a few moments, in a gentle tone, Emery finally spoke; his gaze was that of tenderness awe and calmness and with his hands still flat on the metal table that resembled a cutting board in slaughter houses (so fitting for Emery actually) and with a tone that was fit for explaining a terrible act to a child who doesn't understand, Emery spoke for the first time in nearly 2 hours.

"I must take life, to give life." He breathed still staring at Hayes, who was gazing at his cig and relishing in its cloud of smoke. Why did he have to smoke those fucking unfiltered ones?

"Really? From the looks of it, the whole scene was more of a playground kind of feel. I bet that as you made your way from the pilots to the back area you probably nearly climaxed from their anguish and fear for what was coming for them." Hayes told in the coldest tone Laurent had ever heard him use. Emery was still covered in now dried brown blood that was starting to chip and leave little flakes.

Hayes slipped Emery several photographs in black and white, one of a unassuming young blonde who looked painfully young holding a small baby doing some grocery shopping.

"Am I to consume them?" Emery asked referring to the young mother and infant, his gaze went to Hayes with a childlike quality. This time even Emery shared my repulsion and his tone was clearly un-approving and vexed.

"**Actually**, you'll being helping her- _them._ You'll be doing them a massive favor." Hayes told throwing his finished cig in the ashtray.

With a look of intense serenity Emery gazed at Hayes and dreamily said:

"Anything I can do to help."


	20. Strength and Resentment

**Strength and Resentment**

**Strength**

**W**ith her head down and her eyes averted from everyone, Claire closed the door to the apartment. It was nice. Too nice maybe; she was the talk of the building, and everyone was wondering how a young woman- a young mother like her could afford such an apartment without a husband or even a wealthy father to pay for it.

She wasn't friendly, but kept to herself and never divulged anything. She didn't speak really either and became flustered when people inquired about her family or even her husband…._such a gorgeous wedding ring_, they'd always comment.

The truth was that her family and Sylar had been dead and gone for 3 weeks and she still wasn't settling in well at all. Not like she'd expected she would; not like she'd expected suddenly her life would be smooth sailing with sunshine and lollipops and all of that crap.

She glanced over her shoulder to the room with the open door. He hadn't made a sound in hours, he was so quiet. She thought back to all of those videos from school where they show the miserable teen parent cradling the ever screaming baby in their arms while their friends go off and do fun things together.

She rolled her eyes in resentment, all of what her life should have been, instead of alone, a teenager and a mother to a baby she still hadn't named yet. She couldn't get herself to name him without her family around, without Gabriel….without Sylar….

Would it be terrible to name him Gabriel Noah? Or Noah Gabriel? Or Throw Peter in there because he'd helped so much, and then Lyle, she'd never forget any of them and she felt like she'd be betraying their memory by leaving out a name for those who'd tried to protect her.

She wasn't going to cry, she'd had enough of that. She had to be strong…SOMEBODY had to be strong.

**Resentment **

**H**e wasn't a literal vampire. Those don't exist and that would be incredibly stupid; but Emery had a special gift- and it entailed something horrifying. By feeding off of other humans, he could bring back the dead. So long as they at least had a skeleton and he'd consumed enough people Emery could bring back almost anyone.

That's why he'd gotten the name The Vampire. No one had ever asked him how he came to realize this talent of him, and he assured people who let their curiosity surface even slightly that they'd never want to know- no reason to give them unnecessary nightmares.

Stepping out of the car Emery removed his sunglasses and smiled in the direction of the sun, and for a moment Hayes thought he looked like a regular human being, and then those hungry brown eyes went to him and he walked slowly, he hated the idea of Emery behind him with those eyes.

Emery took in an unusually deep breath through his nostrils and his chest expanded outward just before calling again with a load "AHHH!"

"I love it when they're so potent." He spoke walking past the structure, once a compound that was now reduced to rubble the handmade markers were not needed to Emery to locate the graves, he could smell them- just fine.

Shiny drool shown at the corners of his mouth for a moment until he repressed his urge and swallowed, averting his eyes the other way while he gained control of himself. The ecstasy was unbearable.

"They've been in the ground…nearly a month now." Emery noted moving across the graves "Adult male, maybe aged 30, and this one was a woman, yes I can smell her. Oh! A young one! A boy, maybe 16, so fresh, so potent, no nubile." Emery went on talking to himself, going over the details of each body and its state of decomposition. Hayes had put up with enough to when he watched Emery begin to dig at the "young one"'s grave he was about ready to shoot someone. Finally from a pit Emery popped carrying what was undeniably the putrid body of what used to be a blonde, teenage body.

Hayes lost his lunch all over himself from the smell alone, but the visuals weren't helping much.

"Don't mind him." Emery spoke in a soothing tone, petting the fetid scalp of the corpse "You're going to be presentable, perhaps even more beautiful when I'm done with you." Emery told, and then to another turn of Hayes stomach, kissed the bare skeletal teeth of the corpse, as decomposition and worms had eaten them away.

Purification had already set in, meaning that first when you die, your proteins break down your tissues, and then the bacteria that used to live in and on your body start to break down your tissue and believe it: The smell of a decaying body is probably the worst thing in the world.

Take a container and put some raw steak, cottage cheese, yogurt and milk and let it set for 3 weeks, open it up and you still won't come close to what a rotting body smells like; but to Emery he might as well have been in his favorite bakery.

Hayes wasn't sure how or when it happened, but suddenly another person was gasping for air, and it wasn't him from recovering from puking. He turned and to his horror saw a 16 year old boy completely reanimated and half naked, pointing a finger at Emery stating that he better not have done stuff to him because 1. He didn't roll that way and 2. He knew the name of a great lawyer and 3. The state recognizes the rape of a _supple young male _as a serious offense.


End file.
